Fearless
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella's life is totally bizarre, her boyfriend, Troy, thinks she's hiding a terribly secret, which she is, but doubt he will believe that she's fearless. Troyella.
1. Prologue

**Title: Fearless**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's life is totally bizarre, her boyfriend, Troy, thinks she's hiding a terribly secret, which she is, but doubt he will believe that she's fearless. Troyella.  
**Genre:** _Action/Adventure/Drama  
_**Based on:**Fearless-_by: Francine Pascal _

To Whom It May Concern:

Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez. I am sixteen years old. I am the daughter of Lucas and Charlotte Montez. My best friend is Taylor McKessie, and my boyfriend is Troy Bolton.

I moved to Albuquerque because the CIA transferred my dad here, and it wasn't my mom's job which transferred us here, that was just a lie. I only have one parent alive because my dad shot my mom with a gun. Yeah, I know, it's crazy. And how my dad got a gun is because he works for the CIA. What's really freaky is that I was there and actually saw him pull the trigger, _by accident._ Blah blah blah. They were arguing at home, he was threatening her about something I really didn't care about, and then he _accidentally_ pulled the trigger, he had _thought_ that it was on safety or whatever. Accident or not, I don't know, he says it was an accident. Whether I believe him or not is a different story. I live in a three-story house, most of the time by myself, unless my dad isn't on a mission or something.

Ever since I was born, God gave me this so-called-_gift_ of being fearless. So now my life is totally phoney, I have to _act_ practically my whole life, which is just dandy. Anyways, my life is totally bizarre, I have freaks stalking me and practically killing me for my DNA, talk about weird. My dad taught me how to fight after he somehow found out that I was fearless and about my stalkers. So if you wanna fight me, be my guest. My friends know well enough not to put up a fight against me, which saves them the ride going to the hospital. I learned all the fighting movements in less than a week, which was quite surprising, but I guess that might have been that I didn't want some freak actually killing me.

Sincerely,

Gabriella Montez.

P.S. I don't trust anyone, because I can't.


	2. The Park

_**Author's Note: Whoops. I thought I had already posted this chapter. My bad.**_

**_p.s. I'm also posting on serveral of my other fanfictions. So be sure to check that out!_**

**XxXxX**

_**Chapter One-Park  
**_"Dad! I'm home!" Gabriella called as she threw her keys on to a table.

"Back so soon?" Mr. Montez said as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mrs. Darbus had a doctor's apointment or something," Gabriella shrugged as her boyfriend came behind her.

"Hey Mr. Montez," Troy said.

"Lucas, please," Mr. Montez corrected.

Troy nodded.

"I'm gonna go to the supermarket to get something. Be back soon," Lucas said, putting on his jacket and getting his keys.

"See ya, dad!"

"Bye!"

"So what'd you wanna do?" Gabriella said opening the fridge.

"I don't know. I don't feel like doing my homework," Troy said behind her, pulling out a can of cold Coke from the fridge.

"You never feel like doing homework," Gabriella teased.

"Or you could put it that way," Troy laughed.

"Wanna go to the park?" Gabriella suggested.

"Aren't the kids already there?"

"We finish school before they do," Gabriella pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Then let's go!"

Gabriella laughed, "'Kay."

They walked to Albuquerque Park, which was a few blocks down.

They each got onto a swing.

"I'm so tired," Troy said suddenly.

Gabriella laughed, "Why?"

"My dad's making me work harder in basketball again."

"Well _I'm_ not making you work harder."

Troy chuckled, "And I'm very thankful."

Gabriella laughed, as she went up on the swings.

"And I also have a history test in three days," Troy groaned, just kicking his shoes into the sand.

"Who's your teacher?" Gabriella asked.

"Ms. Walker."

"She doesn't like me," Gabriella said.

"Someone doesn't like _you_?" Troy said surprised.

"Sharpay doesn't like me," Gabriella pointed out.

"Well Sharpay's like that to everyone," Troy said.

"I guess," Gabriella said going higher.

"Ms. Walker is nicer than Mrs. Darbus," Troy pointed out.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, as she saw two big guys in black with binoculars.

She turned and looked back at Troy as she went down, then backwards.

As she went back up, the two guys in black were arguing about who was to look through the binoculars.

Gabriella jumped off , and landed on two feet.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Gabriella said in a hushed tone, pulling Troy to his feet quickly.

Gabriella pulled Troy quickly across the park.

As they passed by the two big guys, Gabriella saw them looking through the bushes unable to see Gabriella.


End file.
